1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to ultraviolet light fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last several years, the use of ultraviolet (UV) light in commercial and residential air conditioning applications has become more popular. A UV light source in the UV-C spectrum, specifically at 253.7 nm, and potentially UV light in other frequencies such as 187 nm, has been shown to be extremely effective in destroying bacteria and fungi in air conditioning systems.
During operation of an air-conditioning system, water condenses on the heat exchanger (typically referred to as the condensing coil). The drain pan is situated below the coil and collects run-off from the coil. Because the cool and moist environmental conditions in the coil are conducive to microbial infestations, UV lamps are often used to illuminate the coil and drain pan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,276 to Fencl et al claims that the UV lamp should be oriented perpendicular to the fins of the coil for maximum reflection within the coil.
Mounting a substantially straight lamp perpendicular to the fins, however, has some significant shortcomings. First, in some orientations, the fins will be horizontal in relation to the drain pan. If a substantially linear UV lamp is mounted perpendicular to the drain pan, its effectiveness in killing bacteria in the drain pan may be reduced. Further, mounting a linear UV lamp perpendicular to the fins may result in the use of a relatively short UV lamp, which will not emit as much UV energy as would a longer lamp.
In U.S. Ser. No. 10/026,167, filed Dec. 21, 2001, entitled “Angled UV Fixture” to Burnett, which is incorporated by reference herein, an angled UV lamp fixture is shown. The angled orientation overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is also important that a UV lamp be mounted inexpensively and securely, with precautions taken to reduce the risk of inadvertent UV exposure.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for UV filtration that maximizes energy to the coil and drain pan for higher microbial efficacy.